Servant of Heart
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: Aria has always remained loyal to her Arisen. She didn't understand the first time, but as she became human she finally realized just how deeply she cared for her master. Three lifetimes have passed since then. Now under the service of Avarice, the fifth incarnation of her master, will Aria's true feelings finally be known? Oneshot, Male Arisen/Female Pawn. Fluff. R


**Servant of Heart**

* * *

The sun cast its final rays as a day full of monster hunting, exploration, and fierce battles came to a close, spreading a beautiful violet/red hue across the darkening sky over the inn at Gran Soren. The Arisen, a man who went by the name of Avarice, sighed heavily upon removing his helmet, exhausted from his activities throughout the day. Despite his youth, he had hair the color of snow, a feature that, coupled with his wolf like yellow eyes, the left of which had a deep scar running over it, gave him a rather dangerous demeanor. Because of this, many a person were surprised to find that he was actually quite warm hearted, or as much as one with the position of Arisen could be. Avarice turned to his side to check on Aria, his pawn and most trusted companion. The servant's appearance was that of a young girl scarcely more than half the Arisen's size, with hair black as knight and emerald eyes that shone over her freckled cheeks. Like Avarice, her appearance caused many to misjudge her true nature. Though not the tallest of sorts, Aria was a talented fighter, a fact proven when the Arisen witnessed her singlehandedly slay a fearsome drake while he warded off a pack of saurians. Over the course of their journey together, Avarice had come to think of Aria as a less of a servant, and more of a younger sister, valuing her life as he would that of a real human being. With this thought in mind, the Arisen smiled and patted the short girl lightly on her head.

"You did very well today, Aria. I'm glad you're by my side." he said in a gentle voice.

The pawn gave a face of indifference, though Avarice noticed a light blush brighten on her cheeks.

"Thank you, master." she responded in an angelic voice.

The honorific made him frown slightly. No matter how many times he had told her to address him by name, Aria would only ever call him 'master' or 'Arisen'. As if sensing his displeasure, the pawn looked up at the tall man.

"Is something wrong?"

Avarice paused a moment, then sighed and went back to removing his armor.

"It's nothing."

Though still concerned, Aria accepted the answer.

"Is there anything more you require of me, master?"

"No, that will be all for today. Go ahead and get some rest, tomorrow we'll be meeting with Ser Mercedes to go on a hunting expedition, and we'll need all our strength."

Just thinking of the female knight made Avarice smile warmly. Looking back at his pawn, he paused. For a fraction of a second, he could have sworn that the small girl frowned at him. _Did she just show…jealousy? But, there's no way that could happen. Although, she does look kind of cute when she's upset… _shrugging the unusual thoughts aside, Avarice continued to undress until he was down to the vest and shorts he wore beneath his armor. Just as he started to pull down his lower garments, he stopped upon realizing he was still being watched by Aria, whose gaze almost felt as though it were weighing down on him. Standing up straight, he turned back to the small girl.

"Um, Aria, you can go to your room now."

The girl stiffened as if suddenly becoming aware that she was staring. Quickly nodding and muttering an apology, Aria departed from the room. Avarice felt her presence linger in front of his door for a few moments before leaving. The Arisen wore a puzzled look as he changed into his nighttime apparel. _Now that I think about it, Aria's been acting strange lately, especially whenever I bring up Mercedes. Not only that, but it seems that the more we travel, the more anxious she seems to become. There have even been times when she's predicted when and where certain monsters will strike, even before I realize they're there. Not even the other pawns I recruit are that keenly aware. I swear, it almost feels like she's done all of this before, and several times at that. _Avarice paused for a moment, then laughed lightly upon realizing how ridiculous his previous thoughts had sounded. _Maybe she's more human than she lets on, after all. I hope she can become like Selene someday, that she'll be able to make her own decisions, live her own life. _At that, the Arisen went under his bed sheets, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Barely more than an hour after he had gone to sleep, Avarice found himself waking up to the sound of his bedroom door slowly creaking open. _A late night thief, eh? _he assumed. Keeping as still as possible, the Arisen shifted a hand under his pillow, where a knife lay for just such an occasion. He waited as the door closed and the intruder made their way inside. To his surprise, the intruder did not move for his belongings, and instead approached his bed. Avarice squinted against the darkness, trying to make out the intruder's face. Before he could get a good look, they walked around to the other side of his bed. He felt his blanket lift up partially to allow the intruder entry, and tightened his grip on the knife in response. Just as Avarice was about to make a move, the sudden sound of sniffling and quiet sobs caused him to pause in uncertainty. Just who was this strange intruder?

"Arisen…" said a familiar voice.

He felt his eyes widen in surprise. _Wait a minute…isn't that-_

"It's just like the last time, isn't it? You still don't understand, you still can't see…"

For the moment, the Arisen's curiosity outweighed the possibility of danger in his situation, so he decided to wait and listen. Besides, if the speaker was who he thought it was, then perhaps he was in no danger at all.

"I didn't quite understand the first time I felt it," the intruder continued. "The first time it happened, I was too saddened by your death to fully accept your gift. You gave me your life, and with it a future to craft by own will. Slowly, I began to become human like you, I began to understand feelings. I began to love."

They paused to stifle back what sounded like barely restrained tears.

"It wasn't until our second journey was completed and your body expired and I returned to the rift that I fully understood. I had fallen for you. When at last the time came for you to be born anew, to continue the endless cycle, I could hardly contain my excitement. I knew that you would not be exactly the same as you had when we first met, that you might not even remember me being your pawn in your previous lives. Even so, I longed to be by your side once more. In the centuries that had passed, I had made a promise to tell you how I felt, to share a life with you not as your pawn, but as your lover. But, there were unexpected impediments that barred that path…"

Avarice felt a pair of slender arms wrap tightly around him, followed by a small body little more than half his own press against his back. The presence of two small yet noticeable soft mounds pressing into his side confirmed his earlier suspicions. The intruder was none other than his pawn, Aria. Sighing internally, he released his hold on the knife and relaxed. Aria's words were strange to him, but were not so ambiguous that he could not understand them. Eager to learn more, he waited for the small girl to continue.

"Even though I wished with all my heart to tell you of my feelings, you would never accept me as anything more than a dear friend. To you, I did not seem fit to become your beloved, so instead you chose others. First Lady Aelinore, then Selene, then Quina, and now, Ser Mercedes. I have tried, time and time again to earn your affection. Though you had originally given me the office of a mage, I took up the sword to become a fighter, much like yourself. You always claimed to love those who possessed strong wills, and strong hearts. I had both, and still you would not acknowledge my feelings. I confess, I have never told you directly of my affection. Every time I try, the words never carry the correct meaning. Tis but three simple words, yet I tremble before them as I tremble before the dragon…"

Aria forced a small laugh before pressing herself as close as possible to her master.

"I love you, Arisen. Nay, I love you Avarice. With all that this pawn can give, I love you."

Avarice found himself at a loss for words. Such a confession, such deep emotion was unheard of from a pawn. _No, she's not a pawn anymore. She hasn't been for a very long time. To think, all this time she's been waiting for me to notice her…to let her know that I could see how she felt for me… _A sudden dampness on his shoulder told him that Aria was crying, most likely not for the first time since becoming human. Before Avarice could try to comfort her, her grip relaxed and she rested her head between his shoulders.

"It won't be long now before you face the dragon, and once you still his heart and fulfill the rest of your journey as Arisen, you will forget me once more. At least this time, I was able to tell you how I felt before the end. But alas, my confession has fallen upon deaf ears. You are too deep in sleep to hear me, so I shall let you rest. Perhaps in your next life, you will be able to hear my voice…and answer my heart…"

Carefully, Aria unwound herself from her master. Just as she prepared to leave, a pair of strong arms suddenly flung themselves around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry…" a kind voice said from behind her.

Surprised, the small girl turned to see Avarice staring regretfully at her with downcast eyes. Realization dawning on her, Aria felt her own eyes widen in shock.

"You…heard…"

The Arisen nodded. The small girl turned away ashamedly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. The fault lies in my own cowardice. I am sure you think I aim to steal your love from she you long for, but that is not the truth. I would rather not be loved at all, than to take what rightfully belongs to another. Pray, forgive me mast-"

"Don't say that!"

Aria turned back to the Arisen in surprise. Avarice sat gazing at her with something between anger and sympathy. The beginnings of tears shone in his bright yellow eyes.

"You are no one's servant, Aria. If what you say is true, then never call me master again. You are a human, not a pawn. I may not be able to undo the sins of my past lives…"

Without warning, he shifted the small girl so that she faced him head on, and gently placed a hand on her chin to tilt her face towards his.

"But at the very least, I can do this for you."

Slowly, he brought his lips to hers. Aria's eyes shot wide open as they touched, and a whirlwind of emotions coursed through her. The Arisen, her Arisen, was finally kissing her, finally acknowledging, if only for a moment, the feelings she had long held within her heart. The girl closed her eyes, and placed her small hands on the tall man's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. As much as she wanted this moment to last forever, Aria eventually had to part lips with her love. Her emerald eyes stared deeply into the yellow of his, searching for any signs of doubt. Finding none, but still worried, she rested her head on the Arisen's chest.

"Am I truly…acceptable? Can you love me…if not forever, then for at least this night?" she whispered.

Avarice smiled and ran his fingers through her long hair as he embraced her.

"You need not worry. You have already proven yourself more than worthy of my love, and now that I know the truth, how can I look at any woman besides you? You, who possessed the will to open this fool's eyes to the reality of the one closest to him."

He pulled back to look at her beautiful face once more.

"If you would wish it, then this night, and every night hence, I would prove to you that I have heard your voice. I would prove to you, that I have answered your heart. And, that I have given you my own."

For what felt like the first time in her life, Aria smiled a true smile. Tears of joy brimming her eyes, she nodded happily.

"Yes, I would wish it. I would join your body and your heart with mine, till the end of our days."

Avarice smiled and took hold of her.

"Then so shall it be, dearest Aria…"

"Avarice…"

* * *

And so it was, that from that night on, the Arisen and his beloved shared a bond they had never known before, but were more than glad to receive. And when the time finally came to face the dragon, the unlikely pair charged to meet him with fire in their eyes and passion in their hearts. As was fated to pass, the dragon fell before the will and power of the Arisen. And as promised, the wyrm returned that which it had claimed. While the Arisen and his beloved rejoiced in the returning of his heart, the dragon spoke its dying words.

"_**Your heart belongs now to no other. You've won it by rights…it is yours to use or cast away as you see fit. Remember that…"**_

With his last breath spent, the wyrm crumbled as dust unto the wind. Heart restored, Avarice turned a loving gaze to Aria and held out his hand.

"No, there is one who still holds my heart."

Smiling, the small girl took his hand, and together they walked away from the bloodied field of battle.

"And may it stay with her now until the end of time."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review!


End file.
